A Cheerleader and A Clown
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: A KaiHilary and TalaJulia Story... Set when Kai was about to leave and join the Blitzkrieg Story. Tyson tried to stop him but he failed, Now it’s up to Hilary to do it. While Tala had a fight with a lovely clown and he plans on getting back at her.


**Cheerleader and Clowns**

**By: Julia Harl**

SUMMARY:

A KaiHilary and TalaJulia Story... Set when Kai was about to leave and join the Blitzkrieg Story. Tyson tried to stop him but he failed, Now it's up to Hilary to do it. While Tala had a fight with a lovely clown and he plans on getting back at her.

Tyson just sprinted out of the beystadium when he saw Kai walking side by side with Blitzkrieg boys... he had to stop him, it was the only chance to get him back and rejoin him. He didn't know whether his team followed him or not, all he knows is he need to get Kai back. Before he left the beystadium, he saw his other ex-teammates having the same confusion in their eyes as he did. This was he's time to confront him. (A/N: I change their lines by the way...To get things more interesting.)

"Hey! Big Shot!" Tyson yelled as he reached the Hallway. "Kai!"

Tala stopped in his tracks and turned around, Bryan and Spencer too. Kai stopped but he didn't turned to look at his ex-teammate. Tyson stopped when he got their attention. He gulped and stared at the three tall boys in front of him, all staring down at him.

"Kai... What the heck are you doing with them?" Tyson asked in confusion. "Come on buddy... Let's go!"

Tala laughed at him. "You look familiar...yeah, you're that Tyson kid. I remember you well."

Bryan sneered at him. " Oh yeah." Tala shifted slightly as if to block Tyson from getting to Kai.

Tyson growled, "Get out of my way! I want to talk to Kai! This is between me and him so move!!!"

"Go home Tyson... You know perfectly well he wouldn't talk to you." Tala stated.

"And leave him with you? Don't you think for a sec that I didn't remember who you guys really are! You're the same old Demolition Boys and you guys would do anything to get the Gold!"

Spencer advanced forward but Tala held out an arm to stop him. To everyone's surprise Tala was smiling down at Tyson. "Go ahead Kid, what do you think of us?" Kai's head move slightly to glance at Tala's strong words.

"Why not?... So you blackmailed Kai or something to get him to join you! Didn't you?! You perfectly knew he is exactly who you need to get into the finals! With Kai on your side, you guys would be unstoppable and you know would take home the gold... What did they do Kai??? Tell me!! I can Help-"

Tala Laughed at him, "Those are pretty strong words coming from a weakling like you, Tyson" he said as he advanced slightly on Tyson. "And why would we want to do that kid? Kai came to us in case you didn't know..."

Tyson gasped "What!!! No way! Kai would never-"

"Then you don't know Kai like we do... "Spencer said

"Kai is one of us now... So do yourself a favour and Find a new teammate instead of chasing one of ours. You know better Tyson" Bryan indicated.

"I won't! Not until Kai—"

"What part of leave me alone don't you get Tyson?!" Kai turn around now. "You're working on my last nerve Tyson and if I were you, you really are going to walk away right Now..." Kai said coldly and looked at him straight in the eye.

Tyson stared at him... "So the friendship we had—"

"We never had a friendship Tyson..." Kai cut him off. Tyson gritted his teeth with anger and he clenched his fist so hard it hurt.

"You Traitor!!! Fine then!" Tyson shouted. "None of that matters to you then, you're nothing but a lousy quitter and you'll probably ditch your new team when you're done with them!" Tyson said as he pointed at him shakily.

"Now why would he ever quit a team like the Blitzkrieg boys?" Tala stated out as his cold icy eyes stared down at him.

"Yeah, Kai chose this team because he has enough common sense to know that this team actually know what it's doing..." Spencer said.

"SHUT UP!!! I didn't hear that!" Tyson growled.

"Beat it kid... You're as dumb as you look, leave us or we'll call security." Bryan said.

"NO! Not until Kai quit acting like such a coward!" Tyson yelled. "So this is how it ends??? You dump you're team just like old garbage?"

Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys just stared down at him. Tyson looked at Kai with calmness.

"What in the world did I do to make you ditch me?" Tyson asked. No answer came from him.

Kai stared at him and flashes of image came to him.

**Flashback...**

Three days ago...

Max and Rei left... Kai was deeply in thoughts and he sat on the Hotel sofa. The bladebreakers were done for. All that's left of them were him and Tyson. He sighed heavily, he knew it wasn't going to work out when he paired up with Tyson. He made up his mind when a certain image of a girl held him back.

_Hilary..._

**Flashback...**

Kai was walking in the park. He decided to stay on the team. BBA revolution. It was only one day till the tournament start and he was quiet ready to battle side by side with Tyson for only one reason... and only one.

Kai stopped in his tracks when a sight of something he was expecting to see made him want to run away. Tyson was walking on the other side of the park with a girl...Hilary.

Kai watched closely as they walk with calmness, then he saw it... Tyson stopped to talk to Hilary then in a flash... he kissed her...

Kai had enough to see, he turned and walked away. He focus his thoughts to ease off the image but somehow... it won't.

**End of Flashback...**

"Kai!" Tyson's voice rand loudly in his mind.

Kai focus back on Tyson. "Hey!!! I deserve an answer Kai!"

Kai had enough. "Tyson... Don't take it personally but I came to win the finals and I can't do that with you..." Kai spatted

Tyson growled at him, "Seriously, Do you really think that your pathetic little team stands a chance at all? With Rei and Max gone along with me, you will never stand a chance... I do have my reputation to consider you know?"

"HEY!!! How dare you! Don't you dare say that to my team! You can't criticize my team when you were never loyal in the first place!" Tyson shouted. "AHHH!!! Forget it!!! We don't need you!!! I had enough of you and your attitude. You're nothing but a –Hey!!! I'm talking to you!!!! Come back here Kai! I'm not done talking to you yet!"

Kai turned away and walked on... "KAI!!!"

" Chill out, Tyson..." Spencer said as Tyson walked towards them, but he blocked his way.

"Yeah... If you consider yourself a blader, why don't you just settle your matters with a battle?" Tala told him.

"Let me go!!!" Tyson said as he struggle. "Go ahead! Walk away just like you always do! You never cared any of us anyway..." Tyson shouted.

"You better calm down Kid... Don't exert yourself before nap time." Tala stated as the other two boys laughed. "See you around, Tyson" then they walked away and followed Kai.

Tyson growled. "I am right Kai... You never cared about us..."

They continued walking away not turning around.

"So Hilary never mattered to you too, huh?" Tyson spatted.

Kai stopped walking. Tala raised an eyebrow at him then he looked back at Tyson.

"Hilary??? The BBA cheerleader at the bench?" Tala asked then he smiled. "Kai would never care about a girl, Tyson. You should know that..." then he looked at Kai. He was just staring...

"Go away, Tyson..." Kai said then he walked on. "Nothing matters now..."

"Told you Tyson..." Tala mocked.

Hilary stepped out from one of the corners... "So you really don't care Kai???" her voice rang. Kai turned back quickly and he gasped.

"Hilary?" he whispered.

Hilary stared at him with teary eyes. "I heard everything... So If winning is more important to you than anything then walk away... Don't you dare come running back to us."

"It's not like that Hilary!" Kai said as he walked back towards her.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Hilary shouted, Kai stopped.

Tala looked at from Kai to the girl standing at the other end of the corridor. "Kai? What's going on?" but Kai ignored him.

"Hilary, try to understand... I'm doing this for a reason and I'm sure you'll understand why someday. For now, winning is my only option to do it."

"To do what?! What in the world could have made you change your mind for the last minutes of the tournament that you and Tyson have been waiting for so long?" Hilary said as tears run down her face.

"One day, Hilary... I can't... Look just Go!! You're holding me back!" Kai said as he swiftly turn around and walk. He could hear her cry...It was hurting him badly.

Tala stared at the girl..._So his in love with her...This girl made him change his mind to join us..._ "Let's Go, we wasted enough time on this" then they left... finally.

Kai stared at his blade in his hand. He was sitting on his bed, thinking on theencounter he had with Tyson and Hilary. She hates him now...

"Staring at your blade isn't a good sign Kai..." Tala said after a few minutes of watching him.

"hn..."

Tala rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. "Ok then... So want to tell me Who's that girl, Hilary right? Who is she and how come I never seen you reacted like that in front of a fan girl..."

"She's not a fangirl and you know that..."

"Well then, who is she?" Tala pushed the topic.

"Just a cheerleader...for Tyson."

"And you sound like it's hurting you..." Tala said as he walked in front of Kai. "She's not just a cheerleader for Tyson in my opinion. She is something more to you isn't she?"

Kai looked away from him, his anger slowly increasing. "Leave me alone, Tala"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kai... Falling in love is normal to Humans." Tala said "Each of us has that Kai..."

Kai sneered, "How would you know? You never were in love in your whole life... It's not like you know anything about it..." Kai looked at him this time and to his surprise, Tala's face was emotionless. "You fell in love, didn't you?"

Tala smiled and walked back to the sofa. "Yeah... I did..." he said silently. "But I lost it when I entered the tournament. She hated me for that..."

Kai stared at him. "So we're on the same roof then..."

"Not quite... She's entering the tournament as well, I was surprise to see her earlier with her team."

Kai think about it... a girl in the tournament. There were only three girls entering for this tournament, Mariah, Mathilda and a certain girl he didn't know the name.

"Well it doesn't matter... She hates me and that's that..." Tala said, "But In your case, she doesn't..."

"She loves Tyson and I have no right to alter her feeling to me. "

"So you love her?"

Kai looked at him.

"I'll take that as a Yes... Don't worry lover boy She isn't completely gone... Maybe there's a way to change her mind. Tyson may have been there for her, but by the way I've seen them together, they aren't exactly boy-girl friend material." Tala explained.

"Whatever..." Kai said "We have a match against the F- dynasty in case you slipped your mind..." then Kai grabbed his things and took off.

Tala stared back at him... "That's what I wasn't hoping for..." then he stood up as well.

The Blitzkrieg boys were up against the F- dynasty and for some reason, Tala was awfully still in his sit. Kai noticed this so did Spencer and Bryan.

"Ok, I'm up first..." Kai told them.

"No!" Tala altered and he stood up. "I go first..." then he approached the stadium.

Kai looked at him the back at the other two. "What's up with him?"

"Just watch...you'll see what we mean.." Bryan said.

A girl with dual hair walked up to the stadium as well her facial expression was as if anger was leaving. Her orange brown bangs hang over her eyes and she look up her opponent with disgust. She look away and concentrated at her match.

Tala set up his gun shooter and aimed nervously, but his hands were shaking badly that he put down his arm. He sighed deeply...

"What's wrong? Nervous?" said the girl.

"Well maybe I am..." Tala replied silently. "Just a sec..." he said as he went back to the bench... he grabbed the water bottle and drunk deeply.

"Hey man, you alright?" Kai asked.

"Apparently, I'm not..." Tala said as he tip the bottle on his head. "Kinda hot..."

"Tala, we're inside a cool temperature building... It's not warm" Kai said.

"Drop it Kai... Tala just try to relax... It's not like she'll show any signs of anger..." Bryan said as he comforted him. Kai look at them confusedly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kai asked with annoyance.

Tala walked back up the stadium ignoring Kai, then he positioned himself again._ No, I'm not going to let my emotions get in my way...not for you; I'm too damn close to lose this._ Tala thought to himself.

"I'm really sorry Julia..." he told her in a calm and sweet voice.

Kai stared at him unbelievably. "What the?"

"3-2-1... LET IT RIP!!" the Jazz man said.

Tala released his blade and it was about to land on the stadium when Julia's blade landed first and ricochet Tala's blade to another spot in the stadium...

"Oh shit... Wolborg! Loop back and attack by the sides!" Tala ordered.

"Not quite! Thunder Pegasus!" Julia screamed. Her blade collide so hard with his that His blade almost went out of the dish but by faith, it landed inches away from the edge.

Tala was taken by surprise. "No way!"

Julia clenched her fist and breathed out heavily. Then her beyblade stopped in the middle of the stadium. Tala's blade stood its ground.

Kai couldn't believe what the hell was going on.

"I can't do this... " Julia said to him. "You're not giving me your best and I look like a fool here fighting you with no sense!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Quit this game!!!" Tala asked sarcastically.

"Two years ago, you were a slave of this game and it nearly got you killed! I don't want that to happen to you again!"

"Julia! For heaven's sake, Beyblading is my life!" Tala told her.

Kai watch and listened to the conversation in front of his eyes. He was totally confused.

"Kai..." Bryan started, "Meet Tala's Ex- girlfriend..."

"WHAT! " Kai asked shockly. "Tala's head is screwed up now! Along with the chances of our battle!"

"Why on earth do you want to beyblade! I'm a blader as well but I am not as—" Julia began

"You don't understand! This game means more than anything to me!" Tala cut her off.

"oh and I don't mean anything?!" Julia shouted.

"For heaven sake!!! I love you, Julia! The only reason I am blading is that I want to prove to you...To the world that I am not the same Tala they knew for the last two years!" Tala yelled. Everyone remained quiet in the stadium.

"I don't want you to prove anything! I just want you to—"

"I know you're ashamed of me for who I am... and for What I am..." Tala began... "This is my only chance to prove to you that I'm different now. I want to prove to you that I am human inside-out and I am not a cyborg killing machine that only wants world domination. Every time we go out, people talk about you , talked about me and talked about us... And I know that we are both sick and tired of hearing that, so I want it to end."

Julia stared at him with sadness. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't want to ruin you... I ruin everything by just hanging out with you and All you got was bad publicity and I got accused of a killing machine." He said... " I just couldn't seeing ashamed of your boyfriend. I couldn't stand seeing you hurt. I love you so much Julia and—"

"TALA!!! Cut the Crap and finish her off!!!" Kai yelled.

Tala turned around, "How about you back off!!! This is my battle and your battle is between Tyson! Hilary is out there so why don't you fight for her instead of standing around! This is my fight so just back off!!" Tala turned back to Julia

"So you're doing this all for me..." Julia said as tears run down her face.

"Yes...I am..." Tala said, "I'm going to win this battle and I have a reputation to build. I'm clearing our names and this is one way to do it. I don't want people to treat us with fear, we want them to feel that we are harmless. So this is my chance Julia... I hope you Understand..." Tala said as he look away.

Julia wiped off her tears and she called back her blade to her hand. "Alright, you win... I understand now... I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"What are you doing...we need to battle—"

"No...you don't have to... I'm letting you win this round. I want to help you as well" Julia stated then he run towards Tala and he jump on him. "I love you so much and I would never be ashamed to have you..."

"Julia..." Tala breathed out and hugged her back. "I love you..."

Kai stared at them, at the scene...even the whole audience were watching. Tala was actually emotional... Kai smiled and shook his head...

"Way to hand it to Tala... For a cyborg, he's a great lover." Bryan commented.

"Okay... One lover down, One more to go..." Spencer indicated. Bryan nodded and they both stared at Kai and smiled at him. Kai look away and saw Tala kissing Julia in front of the crowd.

"Way to score a girl... Great game out there" Bryan said as he chew on his sandwich. They were in the cafeteria for lunch.

"This is the most humiliating day of my life... I can't believe didn't control myself" Tala said shakily as he drunk on his coke. "I need to get the camera from that match.. there is no way, I'm going to get that out..."

"Too late... The world has seen it and you're one step closer to proving that you're not pure cyborg. And we get a chance to be who we truly are... The Blitzkrieg Boys!" Bryan said.

"A drink to that..." Spencer said then he drink his coffee.

Kai drunk his tea and then he saw her... walking towards them..._ Hilary._

"Kai..." she said, Kai straightened out. "We are talking...NOW!" then she walk away.

"Follow her and quickly!" Tala said, then Kai did.

Kai followed her until they stopped in a empty hallway... She stared at him angrily.

"Ok...start talking..." She said.

Kai stared at her for a long time then it happened...

"I love you Hilary..."

Hilary stared back. "That is not I want to hear... NOW TALK!!!" she screamed.

Kai push her to the wall and surprised by his actions, he began kissing her. Hilary fought back by hitting him but somehow it made no effect, she struggled harder but nothing happened. After a few hopeless struggles, she gave in...

Kai pulled back slowly. Hilary looked away. "I'm sorry... But that's the only explanation I can give you..."

"You love me...that's why you left the team..."

"No..." Kai snapped "I left because I couldn't stand seeing you and Tyson together..."

Hilary snapped her head right at Kai, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Tyson , kissing in the park. I thought you guys got together and will you stop laughing!" Kai said angrily. Hilary was laughing silently and it practically annoyed him.

"Kai! I would never choose Tyson to be mine, even if he was the last man on earth... So that's it? You left the team because you thought I'm in love with Tyson? Look, what you saw in the park was half of the scene... I slapped Tyson immediately and shouted at him on why did he do that. After that we talked that I like someone else and he understands. "

Kai bite his lower lips and he felt like a total idiot from top to bottom. "I didn't know..."

"Now... if that's your only explanation then I need to—" Hilary began to leave but Kai held her in place by placing his hands on either side of her head.

" From what I saw, I thought you guys were. You were the only reason I stayed on Tyson's team but I lost you and I have no chose but to leave and Join Tala, so I don't have to see you two loving each other while I crack up and loose my mind. I thought if I prove something in the battle, I might—"

"Get me back..." Hilary finished.

Kai's head dropped down...

"You never lost me Kai..." she whispered and she touched his face. "I thought I did..."

Kai look at her strongly. "You—"

"I love you Kai..." she whispered. Kai breathed out, he couldn't believe it. Kai hug her tightly and she did too. "Hilary..."

"Don't worry... Now, are you coming back?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't... It's a man's honour and my reputation is passed my head."

"I understand. Just don't hurt yourself...You don't have to prove anything anymore... I'm here and we're both together in this. Forget about Tyson... His just an idiot..."

"An idiot with a heart... he was right about me—"

"No! His not... Now forget about him. I heard your conversation with him and you know he's wrong...You have a motive and you should stick to that. Just enjoy the game you play... Don't think about getting me back because you have me ok so—"

"Shut up...you talk to much" he snapped then he kissed her again. Hilary gasped at him.

Tala smiled at the two, then he leaned on the wall. "I told you she loves you..." he said

Kai pulled back and Hilary blushed. Tala laughed, "I saw Tyson and Hilary in the park, they were kissing yes but after that, she slap him and I saw you walking away in pain."

"What! And why didn't you tell me!" Kai demanded.

"Because it wouldn't be fun that way... anyway, see you around!" Tala replied and he walks away. "See you Later Kai!"

"hey where are you going?" Hilary asked.

"I have a date with a clown. Hey Kai! Enjoy your cheerleader!" then he disappeared around the corner.

Hilary looked at Kai "Cheerleader?"

"Long Story..." Kai replied

"Ok... you'll explain later, as always..."

"Come on..." Kai said and he pulled her off the wall and they went off.

THE END

Hmmm...

I don't know how It looks but I got it... hehe

Review and Tell me what you think...

I'll be writing more so if you have any request or suggestions, let me know...

SEE YAH!!!


End file.
